Sonic the hedgehog and friends are babe pig in the city
by Clementj6437
Summary: what if the good guys in sonic the hedgehog were in babe pig in the city?
1. chapter 1 the opening act

a letter comes in tails mailbox

tails runs over and excitedly reads to sonic and everybody else that they have been invited to join babe the winner of last year's sheepdog trials on a trip to this big deal state fair in a city far away from his hometown of sunny valley so the gang packed and got ready to meet babe and esmee at the airport to go to the city

stay tuned for the rest fairly shortly


	2. chapter 2 the departure

upon catching the plane, sonic and friends had to ride in the cargo hold with babe then once the plane landed, back at the airport, a man who babe didn't belong to grabbed him but sonic wasn't gonna let that happen and tried to make the man put babe down but instead they were put down on top of his other luggage where they met snoop the sniffer and to demonstrate how important his job was, he barked ferociously and 2 men motioned to each other got one while esme was waiting for them two other men approached her and when she said how babe and sonic and friends hadn't come through the baggage claim and she's got 15 minutes to get across to the other terminal but there's no point in her going without the pig and his friends the men said mam we have the pig and friends esme went on about why the fair was so important one man said esme we have reason to believe you maybe carrying suspicious substances on your person I am authorized by law to conduct certain procedures and a eomwoman said please step into the cubicle and remove your clothes no surprise she came up clean in the search however they missed the fair but they couldn't go home as they were obliged to wait several days for the next flight back when no hotel would accept them they tried to stay at the airport for a few days but a guard refused them while a weird looking man directed them to a hotel for animals stay tuned for part 3


	3. chapter 3 the first day at the hotel

when they arrived at the hotel the land lady at first refused so she wouldn't get caught with an animal hotel but she quickly let them in and gave them the tour after which esme left but told them to stay in the hotel room meanwhile this chimp came in and started taking esme 's stuff leading babe and sonic and friends to chase him into the ape suite demand the bag back to be refused by the apes when their argument lured thelonious into the room Bob one of the apes said we're in a negonegotiation with this naked pink individual and his friends zootie the female ape said they're foreign extractions your honor easy the music loving ape said possibly even aliens but thelonious angrily said you drooling imbeciles this is a member of the order ungalata an inconsequential species with no other purpose than to be eaten by humans this lowly handless deepldeeply unattractive mud lover is a pig and his friends are a hedgehog a fox and an echidna babe was not pleased and said for your information I'm a sheep pig and I've been sent to save the farm come to think of it I should be saving the farm right now and if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all Bob asked so will this naked pink lunchnese fulfill his destiny nourishmentally speaking? thelonious said we shall see babe said I'm very uncomfortable with this condition I want my bag back get out of my way then the apes' human fugly floom showed up and noticed them while esme and the landlady ran to tell fugly about the missing bag during which fugly was putting babe and sonic and friends in the crate that's the end of the first day I'm skipping the show, the chaos theory part and the a pig gets wise part next chapter is the ara raid scenes


	4. chapter 4 sanctuary's end

Ferdinand asked babe what's going on here you look different babe said yeah well this place can really take it outta ya Ferdinand said tell me about it but hey I'm back with my pig my lucky lucky pig little ol ferdy snug and safe at last but a fist punched the window and unlocked the door after every animal except babe, ferdy, tug, thelonious, the fish and sonic and friends was captured 2 ara men almost assumed they're done until one of them said hey get a load of this and whispered go then approached thelonious and whispered think we can get outta here without any one of us getting hurt? you cooperate with me? I'm skipping to the banquet hall and ending next so end of part 4


	5. chapter 5 banquet hall and ending

after esme busted through the guards and gave the signal tug said something in backwards talk esme called babe to the center and told babe stay pig stay thelonious said it looks like himself easy said thelonious I don't think so but thelonious said I tell you it's himself babe said things are looking up ferdy the chef said you're coming with me porky but to save him sonic spin dashed the chef after they did that waiter fiasco and went back to the farm the end


End file.
